Artemis Fowl : The Time Paradox : Alternate Files
by avada.kedavra.pen
Summary: Not too long after the incident with Hybras, Artemis Fowl is thrusted back into the world of faeries, dwarves, and imps.  But little does he know that two old foes are waiting to rid of him, and use all of fairy technology to take over the world.
1. Chapter 1 : The Dodgy Doctor

**A/N:**_Some background behind this idea. Well, I was surfing a few months back and found a fun contest where you write the opening chapter to Artemis Fowl, Book 6 (We now know that it is called _The Time Paradox_). I entered (won even), but as I was writing this opening chapter (below), I already had a basic plot in my head, which I found important, because I felt that the only way to win was to write as if I knew where this was going and how it would get there, so I did. But this small basic plot hasn't left my head, so I've decided to write it down for fun. While writing chapter one, and plotting out this story, I did my homework. The places used in this fanfic are true places - none are fiction, except those that were created by Eoin Colfer himself. I also took a look at things that weren't answered in Book 5, and will add those answers in this fic. I've also used information that Eoin Colfer has released to base this story off of. The origin of the title is quite simple. _Artemis Fowl : The Time Paradox_, is the actual title of Book 6, as said by Eoin Colfer. I've added my own part to the title though: "From The Alternate Files." Let's face it. No matter how good or bad this story turns out to be, it won't be the real one, but an alternate to the true one that will be released by Colfer himself. Thus, they are alternate files. Below is that chapter that I entered into the contest. I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

**Artemis Fowl**  
The Time Paradox  
[From The Alternate Files  
By Saul Marquez

Chapter 1: **The Dodgy Doctor**

**Helsinki Harbour, Helsinki; Finland**

Chateau Paradizo had quickly become Artemis Fowl's least favorite place to be. He had spent most of his summer there, catching up with an old yet fairly new friend, Minerva Paradizo. But despite all of the jokes, laughter, and pleasant conversations Artemis had come to enjoy, he despised the chateau.

Artemis was not one to enjoy the lovely smell of flowers. Nor was he one to enjoy the birds that sung outside the front door. Artemis was not like that in the least bit. He would of had rather watched a news reel from CNN or even a documentary on PBS-UK.

It was for those very reasons why Artemis was more than glad to accept a short mission from his old friend, Foaly.

On this particular day, Artemis was visiting the Helsinki Harbour with no other than Minerva. Normally, Artemis would of had been with Butler, his large stoic body guard and close friend. However, Butler was finished with his dealings with Artemis Fowl. The fifteen-year old had already pushed him into more adventures than one should experience in their life time.

So, instead, Artemis invited Minerva Paradizo for the ride.

"You said that he would meet us here, no?" Minerva's questions always charmed Artemis. Perhaps it was the curved French accent she breathed into each word.

The ear piece in both Minerva's and Artemis's ears buzzed. "I set the appointment up for twelve o' one." Foaly answered eight miles below.

Artemis frowned as he took in his surroundings. They were both standing in front of the Presidential Palace, a large building with a pointed spire at the top.

"I believe you mentioned that our guest would be waiting for us in the shadows..." Suggested Minerva.

Artemis nodded as he scanned the dark corners of the building. "That's true; you did say that, Foaly. However no one appears to be anywhere near us..."

"Guess again," Minerva's arm shot up from her side as she pointed to a janitor who retreated from the palace. He carried two large garbage bags which he threw into a nearby dumpster which sat in the large shadow of the building.

"My radar is showing that he is in one of those garbage bags." Foaly concluded.

Artemis chuckled. "Of course,"

"Why would he be in a garbage bag?" Minerva asked.

Foaly laughed. "He's on the run from the mud man government - excuse me, human government."

"At least we're not the ones living in the mud." Minerva pointed out.

There was no reply from the centaur.

"Don't forget your sunglasses." Artemis reminded Minerva.

Minerva nodded and pulled out a pair of tinted green glasses. Artemis did the same, although he preferred purple glasses over green.

"Remember, leave the talking to Artemis, Minerva," said Foaly. "It would be much safer for you if he doesn't know what your voice sounds like."

"I remember, Foaly."

Artemis smiled. Of course she did, he thought to himself.

When they reached the dumpster, Artemis tapped it twice with his knuckles. "Why must you be so dodgy, Doctor?"

Foaly chuckled, eight miles below ground. He had thought of that line himself.

Immediately, the garbage doors flew open to reveal a small and hairy head poke out through the rubbish.

"Master Foaly, isn't it?" The short man asked.

"Yes," Artemis lied.

Foaly had set the entire meeting up himself, over the Internet. For both Artemis's and Minerva's protection, they needed to be under fake names.

The doctor then turned his attention to Minerva. "Who are you?"

"She is my personal assistant, Miss Short." A bead of sweat ran down Artemis's face. He had planned for Minerva's fake name to be Miss Stewart, not Short. He had panicked, something most geniuses didn't do. But then again, Artemis wasn't like most geniuses.

"Keep it together, Artemis." Foaly warned.

The doctor squinted his eyes. "She can speak for herself."

Artemis ignored his comment and got straight to the point. "Doctor Kronski, is it?"

"Yes,"

"I'm delighted to meet you."

"Likewise," Kronski brought his arm out from underneath the garbage he was still sitting in. Artemis shook it.

"Doctor, I'm going to get straight to the point." Artemis began. "I run a large company, perhaps you've heard of it? Fowl Industries."

The doctor showed no sign of recognition.

"Very well," Artemis sighed. "To cut it short, my company is interested in hiring you for our advertisement campaign."

Kronski's eyebrows raised in interest. "You want me to use my hypnotherapy on poor defenseless people and force them to buy from your company?"

"To buy into our stocks, to be specific, yes."

"But isn't that illegal?"

Artemis chuckled. "It is only illegal if you get caught." Artemis smiled at his cliché.

Kronski laughed as well. "True... true." He then put a serious face on. "I would love to help, but I'm afraid that hypnotherapy is not a form of mind control."

"Don't let him use that excuse, Artemis." Pressed Foaly.

Artemis shook his head. "I may be young, but I'm not stupid, Doctor. You know as well as I do that you have found a way to turn your therapy into a state of mind control."

The doctor squinted his eyes. "Where did you say you were from again?"

"That is not the point. I am offering you a position in my business-"

"I don't know how to control minds!" Kronski spat.

"Bait him," Foaly instructed.

"Perhaps your profits will change your mind." Artemis took out a small business card from his suit pocket and wrote a few numbers on the back of the card. He handed it to the doctor.

Kronski's eyes grew at least five times larger than normal. He was stunned for a few moments but then shook it off. "Even if I did know how to gain the control of a mind, I would need to have direct contact with the person."

"Start reeling him in..." Foaly was deeply concentrating below ground.

Artemis shook his head. "Are you saying that you wouldn't be able to do it over a TV commercial?"

"Fiction. As real as pixies." Kronski spat, still observing the large sum of numbers on the back of his card.

"I need t save an MP3 of that. Opal would love it." Foaly laughed.

Artemis ignored Foaly's remarks and continued with the mission. "But surely you know of some way..."

Kronski suddenly looked up from the card. "I have been doing some research..."

"Really?" Artemis grinned.

Bait, cast, bite. All that was left was to reel in.

"I've noticed that some of my patients have come into sessions with sags under their eyes... Sometimes I can't even find their pupils..."

"That is interesting." Artemis grinned. He was reeling him in.

"Perfect, Artemis, we've got him." Foaly said.

"But hypnosis doesn't have such side effects..." Kronski continued. "So it must be something else... And if it is something else then perhaps it could be used over a television screen."

Artemis grinned his vampire grin. He turned to face Minerva who was also smiling. "Precisely," The words barely escaped his lips.

"This is perfect!" Exclaimed Foaly. "This proves everything."

"Wait one second!" Kronski suddenly flipped the business card to the front. "You are not from Fowl Industries! This is a business card from LEPrecon... what's that?"

"Artemis!" The small speaker bud shook in Artemis's ear. "Where did you get that card in the first place?"

All color suddenly flooded from Artemis's face. He must of had grabbed the wrong card from his pocket.

"And you said that you were the head of your company! Twelve year old children do not run their own companies!" Kronski threw his hands into the air.

Artemis rolled his eyes. "First of all, Twelve Year olds are considered pre-teens by over eighty-three percent of the people living in Europe, not children. Second, I'm fifteen, and for the record, that's a teenager."

Kronski didn't laugh. "You thought that you could trick me into spilling my secrets to you!"

"And I succeeded." Artemis pointed out.

"Get out of there, Artemis. If he figures out who you are then he track you down!"

"Guess again, Mr. Foaly!" The doctor suddenly pulled himself from out of the dumpster to reveal a tall and bony body. "I knew that I was risking a lot by just talking to you out here in the public! If the Finnish police were to catch wind of this I'd be locked up for sure!"

Artemis shook his head. "You should of had thought of that before you illegally hypnotized and brain washed your customers. Always look at the consequences, as I always say."

Kronski growled as he got ready to lunge after the two.

"I wouldn't do that." Artemis warned.

Kronski shifted all of his weight to the back of his heels and flew into the air, straight towards Artemis and Minerva.

With barely any thought, Artemis lifted his hand into the air. Blue sparks immediately shot out from his palms and hit the doctor directly in the chest, causing him to fly back into the dumpster.

Below ground, Foaly stumbled backwards.

Minerva gasped. "How did you do that?"

Artemis smiled. "I haven't told you everything that happened during my travel to Hybras. But now is not the time to discuss. I expect that a few passersby will be reporting this incident any moment now."

"Artemis, you have a lot to explain." Foaly neighed.

"I know old friend, I know."

"What about the doctor?" Minerva asked.

Kronski pulled himself out of the dumpster and ran the opposite direction without even looking back.

"Don't worry too much about him," Foaly panted. He was still trying to get over the shock of what he had just seen. "The LEP will take care of him. Until then, I got all of the information I need."

"So what does this exactly mean, Foaly?" Artemis asked.

Foaly sighed. "It's exactly what I feared. The demons from Hybras haven't kept their word. Instead, they're using the mesmer on countless humans - and this Kronski fellow has taken note of it."

"But how did the demons gain magical abilities?" Artemis asked.

"How did you get yours?" Foaly scolded.

"Long story," Artemis laughed.

"This isn't a laughing matter, Artemis." Foaly neighed. "Do you realize what you just did?"

Artemis thought for a while. "Not exactly, no."

"You conjured an enormous amount of magic! That much energy could of had moved a whole building! I'm surprised Kronski didn't blow into pieces."

"So what?" Artemis scoffed. "I'm powerful."

"You're smarter than that, Artemis. You could be gaining too much power to the point that it could destroy you!" Foaly stamped.

Artemis smiled. "That is interesting."

Minerva, however, looked extremely worried. "Artemis, maybe you should have someone look into your magic."

Artemis sighed as he shook his head. "I made an oath with Butler that I would no longer take part in fairy affairs.

This small mission is my last. Sorry, but I don't plan to visit the Lower Elements anytime soon."

"That's where you're wrong, Artemis. Sorry, but you've brought yourself back into our world on your own." Foaly sighed.

Artemis heard the small tap of a button in his ear. By the time Artemis realized that Foaly had sent a shock wave to his ear, it was too late. The world went black as he fell to the ground. He didn't even notice the LEP officers that carried him into the nearest alleyway to be transferred below ground for examination.

* * *

**Additional Notes**:_Nothing much. I've already begun Chapter 2 though_. 


	2. Chapter 2 : Operation Kandie

**A/N:**_Chapter Two was done in a hurry, but I think it's pretty well done. There is no doubt that this chapter will raise some questions like, "Hey! How did he/she get out of..." Or maybe, "Wait, how do they know that?" Be patient. These questions will be answered. I'd also like to say, thank you everyone who responded, added me as a fav. author, added this story as a fav. story, or even reviewed. It's all appreciated. I was extremely surprised when I found like fifteen emails in my inbox alerting me of all of these._

* * *

  
Chapter 2: **Operation: Kandie**

**University of Helsinki, Helsinki; Finland**

Not but a ten minutes drive away, Doctor Kronski found himself pushing through the front doors of the University of Helsinki. Like all schools, this was as boring as the next, perhaps the worst of them all. With eleven faculties, the university dealt in normal day to day subjects. One would find English, science, theology, law, medicine, and the list goes on. But what most people didn't realise was that the university actually had a twelfth faculty. One known to very few. The faculty of Mythology.

The far northern bounds of the campus was where Kronski was heading. Without any signs of simple manners, he pushed and wrestled his way through the harrowing crowds and bulks of students, none who failed to give him an odd look or chuckle at his appearance. Kronski was often the center of many student jokes. Known for his long rambles of unicorns and dragons, Kronski was a science teacher - or, at least, that's what he acted like he was. Truthfully, he was the head of the twelfth and hidden faculty. The few students who were granted access to this building, and the classes and secrets it held, were the only few who truly respected Doctor Kronski.

The faculty of mythology was the only one that wasn't crowded. So, when the doctor finally reached his way inside, he was relieved to find peace and quiet. But not for long.

Kronski grabbed the small keys from his trench coat and struggled to fit them into the key holes. When he finally had, he entered inside his small and damp office. The only light came through the sly openings of the blinds on his window. And even still, it was not much because of the grey skies awaiting outside. The doctor pulled the trench coat from off of his shoulders and fitted it snugly on hit coat rack, placing his hat on the top. He took a few steps further inside, and then realised that something was askew. A lone chair sat in the center of the room. There had not been one there before. The only chair that Kronski had placed in the room was the large seat behind his desk, which now seemed to be holding someone.

"Joka on paikalla?" Kronski's lower lip trembled.

"English?" The man was clearly from America. New York, perhaps?

"Yes..."

The chair spun around, revealing a short and stubby man. Dressed in a blood red suit, he slicked back his black hair and then cleaned his glasses with the mist of his breath.

"Who are you?" Kronski asked, still upset.

"The name is Spiro. Jon Spiro. Perhaps you've heard of me. New York Times?"

The named seemed familiar to Kronski, but he couldn't be sure. "You run the company Phonetix, am I correct?"

Spiro slammed his fists to the surface of the desk, cracking his glasses in the process. "No! Most definitely not." He jumped from the seat, tossing his glasses aside and began to pace the room. "You obviously don't know who I am. I ran a large company, until I ran in with a young boy named Artemis Fowl."

Kronski's hands clenched into fists. "Fowl?"

A curled smile stretched across Spiro's face. Kronski's sudden panic and fret over the name seemed to be a sure comfort to Spiro. And Spiro loved to be comforted. "Yes, does the name mean anything to you?"

Kronski eyed Spiro carefully. "What does it matter to you?"

Spiro continued to smile. "Me? Oh, nothing, nothing."

"You're lying."

"Yes, I am." He was still smiling. It began to make Kronski nervous, and Kronski hated to be nervous. "You see, Doctor, I have had dealings with Artemis Fowl in the past as well."

"Artemis Fowl?"

"You may know him better as 'Master Foaly.'"

Kronski took a step back. "How do you know about that?" He was obviously referring to his failed and embarrassing meeting.

"That little brat's done a lot of damage!" Spiro slammed his fists on the desk once more, this time his astute smile was gone. "I won't be ridiculed in front of the entire business industry again!"

"What did he do to you, exactly?"

"That ain't important right now. The things that _are_ important are your recent discoveries."

"My recent discoveries?"

Spiro took a step closer towards Kronski, eyes shining bright, even though there was no light to shine off of. "Both you and I know very well that you are not only a science teacher and a mythology teacher. You are a hypnotherapist as well. I take it that that heck of a kid knew that too, eh?"

It was as if Spiro had sucked out all words from Kronski's mouth. How was it that a stranger could know so much about him?

"It's not something you hide, no, but it's not something you advertise to your students."

"Th-that is true. I wish to keep that life separate from my life here at this school."

Spiro shrugged. "Good choice. You're actually smarter than I expected - congrats. A balance of life is essential to become successful, like me - or... like I was. But that's aside the point. The point is that you have noticed something peculiar in your patients lately. Am I correct?"

"Y-you can't see their pupils... They have bags under their eyes, as if they haven't gotten any sleep."

"They've been mesmerized." Spiro simply stated. "You could relate it to a sort of hypnotic mind control. Of course, you know all about mind control, don't you?"

Kronski gulped. "I-I can explain it all!"

Spiro cackled as he pulled a newspaper from out of his suit. He read some of the headlines. "'Lawyer is caught in the center of a plot to break into bank.' What about this one? 'Local teacher is found holding large sums of money in the comfort of his home.' Or, my personal favorite, "Hobo makes an unexpected discovery while robbing a local bar: JAIL.' It looks like you need money for something."

"I need to pay bills."

"That's a lie!" Spiro was now inches away from Kronski. "When you found signs of the mesmer you immediately began predict that it could be used over television screens. To cut it short, you stole that money to buy equipment to send an illegal broadcast to the world. Once you discover the full capacity of the mesmer, you will gain mind control of every person on this planet!"

"I-I-I..."

"I like it!" Spiro clapped. "Brilliant, absolutely brilliant! Why didn't I think of it? Just image, everyone bending down on their knees - to us! And what's more, with full control, we can cut the string on any of Artemis's plans! It's genius! Pure genius!"

When one keeps a secret, they usually do such for a number of reasons. The most likely is that if they were to tell everyone, they would be looked at as odd and too weird for society. IN this case, Doctor Kronski was odd and too weird for society, but he still felt the same way. So, when Spiro actually praised Kronski, it came as a shock.

"I'm sure this is all a shock for you." Spiro drummed his fingers upon each other. Right thumb on left thumb, right index on left index, and so on. "I expect your answer to be yes to this question: May I be your partner in this?. If you say no, that's alright. But be warned, my friends don't like the answer no, and I may have to inform them of you answer." Spiro stuck his dinky fingers into the inside pocket of his suit and pulled out a Fission Chips business card as well as a small red candy bar that red, Kandi. He scribbled a few numbers on the back, and then shoved them into Kronski's hand.

"What's this?" Kronski asked, observing the candy bar.

"A candy bar! What the heck did you think it was?"

Kronski lifted it to his nose.

"You can have anyone check out that chocolate bar. They won't find anything wrong with it. Look at it as a sign of a mutual friendship. Think about it, and when you're ready, call me."

"I-I... Yes. sir."

Spiro nodded and then found his way out of the small room.

Now, if anyone knew about Jon Spiro's past dealings with Artemis Fowl, they would know that he couldn't of had known about the mesmer. Why? Because it was a tactic used by fairies and pixies, and all sorts of fantastical creatures. And there was no way Spiro knew about those. After all, it was his lack of knowledge of the civilization that led Artemis to win their last battle. But this time, Spiro had a tip off.

"He thinks you're from New York, you know." The voice of a girl came to Spiro as he shut the door.

"Like I care?" Spiro answered without turning around. He continued to walk forward. The girl caught up to him without wasting any energy. She had dark brown eyes that reminded Spiro of warm melting chocolate. He raven black hair was straightened past her shoulders which matched with her dark red blouse and skirt. She was no higher than three feet.

She shrugged. "It was just an interesting fact."

Spiro rolled his eyes as he continued to walk towards the exit. "To be honest, I don't care about that freak."

"And why should you? Did I ever say that you would have to? No! I didn't, it's not part of the plan! All you have to do is allow him to think of you as his friend. Once he's finally given you access to his money and research, we use it against the LEP, and then here on the surface."

"Remind me, again, why we can't simply setup our own broadcasting station and use _your_ mesmer?"

The girl bit her tongue. "Because, we need to attack the LEP first. And do you have any idea how difficult that is? I'd be extremely easy for the LEP to stop a mesmer coming from a fairy or pixie. But what this Kronski fellow is trying to do is actually _harness_ the power of the mesmer! No one has ever attempted this!"

Spiro spat on the ground. "Didn't you say you have an IQ of over 300? Why can;t you figure it all out."

The girl glared at him. "For obvious reasons. The LEP would notice! They've already taken notice on Kronski. That'd be why they setup that meeting with him and Artemis today! If my cover gets blown, then the entire operation is pointless! Speaking of which, you gave him the candy bar right?"

Spiro nodded. "Mhm."

"Good. Operation Kandie will go perfectly! Now, I've left a large sum of money in your hotel. Use it to start a small business, and produce more of those candies. I expect to see them on shelves no later than Friday."

"Yes, ma'm." Spiro growled. He liked the idea of gaining power from all of this, but he hated taking orders from someone so small. "What should the company's name be?"

"I don't care." She waved her hand. "Just make sure that it doesn't relate in any way towards any of us."

"Yes, of course."

They finally reached the exit.

The girl checked her watch. "Well, I really must be off. A lot of things to take care of. Nice doing business with you, Jon." She stretched out her hand.

"As with you, Opal." Spiro took her hand and shook it.

* * *

**Additional Notes:** _Please review if you think it's amazing or horrible:D!! Chapter Three could be anywhere between a few days to a couple weeks. It depends on how things end up. P_


	3. Chapter 3 : Some Explaining To Do

**Author Notes:**_Sorry for the wait for Chapter Three. I quite honestly forgot about this. But I was able to dins some time to do this. I'll apologize in advance for the length of this one. I'll admit that it is short. But I think I have enough ideas to keep the story going on for a while. Here, you'll see many more problems coming up, just making the story more complex and exciting. ;)_

* * *

Chapter 3: **Some Explaining To Do**

**The Lower Elements**

Artemis Fowl woke up with a severely annoying headache. Normally, he would take a few medication pills to ease the pain. However, Artemis was dismayed to discover that he had no access to said pills. Instead, he was what appeared to be the victim in one of those alien dissection films where the human was the one who normally got cut up into small pieces. This didn't go too well for Artemis. It was simply unacceptable.

He struggled, for a moment, to break free from the straps that pressed his arms and legs onto the bare surface of a cold metal table. The simplicity of the straps made it look incredibly easy to break free. But after two tugs of trying to break free, Artemis realized that a separate approach would have to be taken. He smiled for a moment and then took a deep sigh.

"I'm going to guess that my powers won't be available to me in here. Am I correct, Foaly?"

"Aren't you always?" Foaly's voice could be heard over some sort of audio speaker ahead. He was clearly in a separate room, perhaps the room behind the tinted window that sat to Artemis's right.

"We were wondering when you would wake up, Artemis." Foaly continued. The distant noise of fingers tapping against the surface of a keyboard was slightly audible through the speakers.

"We?"

"Minerva and, I mean. Or, _we had_ been waiting. It's just been me as of late."

"Minerva!" Artemis gasped. He had forgotten all about her. But then again, he could scarcely remember the events that had just come to pass. "Where might she be?" He asked.

Foaly chuckled. "Don't worry. Your girlfriend is okay. Although I will have to admit that she's having a hard time remembering certain items." Foaly laughed again.

"I hardly find this amusing."

"Of course, _you_ hardly find this funny. For me it's like watching my favorite sitcom on TV." Answered Foaly.

"What happened to her?" Artemis asked with surprising calmness.

Foaly sighed. "Obviously, we had to take her in too. And obviously, when she woke up she didn't like it one bit. She was fine for a few days, well seemed fine. It was all an act. She tried to escape the minute she had the chance. That simple act alone showed us that we could not trust her. Her mind's been wiped."

"How much of her mind?"

"All of it. Everything."

Artemis was silent for the longest time. Minerva had tried to escape. Obviously, she wasn't liking the feeling of being a prisoner, but still... she now remembered nothing. To Minerva, there was no Hybras, no Kronski, no Artemis...

"We had no choice, Artemis." Foaly sighed, sensing Artemis's depressing feelings. "Her act revealed that she could not be trusted. If she couldn't believe that we would eventually let her go, she clearly didn't believe that we are a people of no harm. She mistrusted us. And someone who mistrusts you won't respect your rules. So in turn, we couldn't trust her."

"So," Artemis quickly changed the subject. He simply didn't want to hear anymore. The past months with Minerva suggested everything different. Minerva had always seemed accepting of the new world they were living in. "What's going to happen to me?"

Foaly sighed. "We've been examining you for sometime now. Days. You've been knocked out for almost a week..."

"I really do know how to kill time, don't I?"

"This isn't a laughing matter, Artemis. In case you've forgotten, we know about your powers now."

A vampire-like smile curved onto Artemis's face. "Ah, yes."

"Did it ever occur to you that you hold an extremely large amount of magic in your body?"

"Well, I did know that I was smarter than most, but this is like an added bonus - an early Christmas present!" Artemis couldn't help himself.

"Again, not funny. You have more power than anyone I've ever examined. Do you realize just how dangerous that is? You have a lot of explaining to do, Artemis."

"I'd rather not. I have a massive headache at the moment."

Foaly neighed. "We can't let you go until you've told us everything. If I know just how you got these abilities, I may be able to find a way to reverse it."

"A way to reverse it? Are you mad?" Artemis spat.

"Yes, but not nearly as much as you are. Now, I'll be expecting an explanation, but for now, we have some things to set."

"Like?"

"Like how you're going to be watched very carefully once you get back to the surface."

"What!?!"

"We have no choice, Artemis. You've too, like Minerva, gave us another reason to not trust you."

Artemis glared at the tinted screen. "Are you sure you're not violating my rights?"

"You're lucky you're getting to keep your memories at all, Artemis. I've grown to like you in a sort of horribly friendly way. I don't want you to forget us. You're like an annoying pet. I had a hard time trying to convince the officials to allow you to retain your memories. Now, what we're going to be doing is keeping a tracking device on you at all times. We need to ensure that you won't be interacting with Minerva. Remember, to her, you're a competitor again. Next, the mere fact that you have these powers and haven't told us shows us that you still can't be an honest person. We need to make sure that you're not using these powers, or getting yourself involved in any of our affairs. We'll have you brief us on how you got the powers later."

"You make some good points, Foaly."

"I should." He neighed. Artemis could distantly hear the sound of a large button being hit.

"I'm going to put you to sleep and then insert the tracking device... The next time you wake up, you should be back in Fowl Manor."

A mechanical crane suddenly sprung out of the wall to Artemis's left. At the end was what appeared to be a small gas mask.

"Foaly," Artemis began. "You do realize that I'll find a way around all of this, don't you?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Foaly laughed.

The gas mask pressed itself over Artemis's nose and mouth. Within a matter of seconds he was dreaming up his next adventure.


	4. Chapter 4 : Phoning an Old Friend

**Author Notes:**_Gosh, I'm sorry for not posting this sooner. I had began writing it, and then forgot about it, and then soon forgot about the entire project. It was a couple reviews that reminded me that I was working on this, so thank you for that. Another short one. I'm exhausted of writing large chapters - it happens after you've begun your second novel..._

* * *

Chapter 4: **Phoning an Old Friend**

**Fowl Manor**

"No, Myles, get back. He needs as much sleep as he can get." The distant voices of a concerned father numbly reached Artemis's ears. He could hear things... but he couldn't see them. He tried, desperately, to open his eyes, but it was of no use. The gas that Foaly had given Artemis was still in affect.

"Nor you, Beckett. Come, now. I expect he'll be better in the morning." Footsteps now. Three pairs of them, Artemis could tell, but one pair wasn't quite the same. It was his father's fake leg. The door shut. He was alone, with his thoughts. No one to keep him company but himself. But that didn't seem to bother him too much. Artemis had plenty of things on his mind. He should have had enough thoughts to keep him busy for a long while... and then. Voices again. This time, outside the door.

"Ship them off to bed, will you?" Artemis's mother whispered.

"Let them have their fun, Angeline."

There was no reply. Clearly, she was glaring at him.

"On second thought... I'll have Juliet look into it." Two more footsteps of his father. He was leaving, but then stopped at the sound of a horrid noise.

Angeline coughed, a most horrific cough. It sounded so horrible that one could imagine her lungs simply flying out of her own chest. Just the noise alone almost gave Artemis his strength back - just enough to be able to run outside and give her a large hug. But alas, it didn't, and Artemis was still confined to his bed.

"Ridiculous." Master Fowl muttered under his breath. "The doctors can't seem to tell what this is. A bunch of rubbish. They're just not trying, I'm sure."

"Shhh." Angeline whispered. Her voice was now raspy. "Let my little Arty sleep. I don't want him to wake up after his visit to New York."

_New York?_ Artemis thought to himself. He hadn't visited New York in ages... Unless... The faeries must of had made it seem as if he had.

"He's been knocked out since his arrival. It was so kind of Butler to pick him up for us."

More coughing.

"Angeline, you need rest too."

"No, I'll be fine."

She coughed again, just as bad as the first one.

"No," replied Master Fowl, his voice tense and scared. "You're not okay. Nothing about this is okay! We're being threatened to be evicted from the house and now this..." His voice cracked. "I swear, I'm going to do what ever it takes to heal you. Even if the cost is my life."

"Artemis," Angeline's voice was rough and stern. "Do not talk like that! Myles and Beckett need you, and so does Artemis."

Master Fowl mumbled. Artemis heard the shuffle of their soft feet, and then they were gone.

A cold pit hit Artemis's stomach. He had known that his mother was sick, she had been for a few months. But whenever he addressed the matter, his parents simply brushed it aside as if it were no big deal. They had been lying to him! And they hadn't told him anything about being evicted from the house. But had how all of those details slipped past Artemis? He sighed again, realizing what it was. He had spent much too long with Minerva at the Chateau, and for what? She no longer remembered anything that had happened. To her, Artemis was still an enemy.

Artemis blinked. Colour suddenly filled his vision, and then his eyes began to ache. It passed, quickly, and when it was over, his sight was restored. A few more minutes passed, and he then gained control over his body. He sat upright in his bed.

He was full of questions, but e wouldn't be able to take them to his parents. They knew nothing about anything. But they had said that Butler had brought him home from New York. Could that have been true, or was it a false memory the LEP implanted into his parents' minds?

Artemis reached onto his night desk and hastily grabbed the phone, pressing down the familiar numbers. The other end rang and then...

"It's about time,"

"It's good to talk to you too, old friend." Artemis smiled.

"I know why you called," Butler sighed.

"Continue,"

Artemis could hear the faint sounds of Butler shifting in his seat. "I told you that I was done. I didn't want to hear of the  
Fairies again."

"Sorry, Butler, but you know me. I always have to get involved." Artemis smiled but then scowled. "Do you know anything about what's been happening to my family?"

Butler didn't reply.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"They only just told me when I dropped you off. I hardly know anything."

"Do you know that we're being threatened with eviction?"

"Yes,"

"Then you know more than I do." Artemis sighed and rubbed his temples with his two fingers. "How come this is happening?"

"I don't know too much about your mother, but I do know about the eviction. Your father was spending an awful lot of money on finding a cure for your mother. He didn't get near enough to go in debt, but it was certainly a large amount. Then, your stocks fell, and then, without warning, it was as if your money just vanished."

Artemis's face scrunched in anger. "Someone stole our money? That's impossible! It's nearly impossible to get past the bank's security!"

"No one know what happened, Artemis. All we know is that your family's now in debt."

Artemis threw himself back onto his bed, still confused. "Only one thing could get into that vault..."

"I doubt it Artemis. I met with Foaly when he called me up and told me to take you home. He was very clear that his kind doesn't want to mingle with you any further. What reason would a fairy have to steal your money?"

"I can think of five and a half reasons..."

"I don't think that's what it is, Artemis. It would be wise that you don't look too much into this." Butler warned.

"No, no, my old friend. I'm going to get to the bottom of this."

"_Artemis..._" Butler growled.

"I'll be as silent as I possibly can. I'll just phone up a few people..."

"And what if a fairy did steal your fortune? What are you going to do then? If you're going to pursue after all of this, you'll eventually shake the fairy community."

"Butler, my mother is dying, and we're being threatened out of our house. I'm not going to stand and watch everything crumble before my eyes!"

"Well then," Butler growled, reluctantly, "I guess you're going to need some help."

"My, my, Butler," Artemis mused, "I didn't even ask. I thought you were 'done.'"

"I thought I was too."

"You couldn't stay away from all of excitement, I take it?"

"Something like that."

"Perfect. And while we're at it, we might as well get Juliet on the case as well."

"Let me tell her," Butler requested. "She's been cranky lately."

"Of course,"

"I can't believe we're doing this." Butler groaned. "When do we start?"

"Right after I make a couple more phone calls..."

* * *

**Additional Notes:**_Again, reviews and rating are always welcomed, and they are what reminds me about this and what keeps me motivated to continue. If no one cared, then I wouldn't. And sorry for the short chapters. I doubt any will be too long, but there should be a nice bit to keep the story strolling. So again, please review and rate. :D_


End file.
